1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control server, a print controlling method, and a print control program. Particularly, the invention relates to a cloud computing system that is able to print a text or an attached file of an e-mail by transmitting the e-mail to an e-mail address associated with a printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a cloud computing system is known which includes a function of receiving the e-mail and printing the text or the attached file of the e-mail (for example, JP-A-2008-71257). The cloud computing system (hereinafter, simply referred to as a print system) includes a server which creates print data corresponding to a specific printer based on the text or the attached file of the e-mail when receiving a specific e-mail, and a printer which acquires the print data from the server to execute the printing. Thus, a user of the print system is able to use a printer even in a case where a printer driver is not installed to a client such as a PC (Personal Computer), and a smart phone.
In the print system, when a registration processing of the printer including an assignment of an e-mail address for receiving the print target to the printer is performed in the server, a user is able to use the printer by transmitting the e-mail by using the e-mail address as a destination.
However, in such a print system of the related art, there is a problem in that a user who transmits the e-mail to request the printing is unable to perform a print control such as cancelling an erroneous transmission, changing a print setting, or confirming a preview image, by a simple method.